This invention relates to an improved method for making a pop-up promotional advertising piece, and in particular to the method of producing a double pop-up piece from a continuous web of sheet material.
Pop-up advertising pieces have been well known and have been used for many years, primarily for speciality items such as greeting cards. Until lately such items have not found general use in the advertising field because most of the items require complex assembly operation and are for the most part hand produced, thereby pricing them out of reach for advertising purposes.
Within the last few years the use of pop-ups in advertising pieces has become possible with the ability to produce these pieces using mass production in-line web techniques. The Volkert U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,589, is of interest in this regard, inasmuch as it discloses use of mass produced manufacturing techniques for pop-up items.
The subject invention is directed towards producing an enhanced visual impact pop-up, which can be produced by mass production in-line techniques.